Mating Season
by evilflynmonkeys
Summary: Mating season is hard enough on a wolf so what happens when Blue goes into heat and Toboe become curious about sex how will the three males make it better than it sounds promise.Pairings: KibaBlueHige & TsumeToboe
1. Chapter 1 intro

Mating Season

Summery: Mating season is hard enough on a wolf so what happens when Blue goes into heat and Toboe become curious about sex how will the three males make it better than it sounds promise.

Pairings: Kiba/Blue/Hige & Tsume/Toboe

Rating: M

General: Romance, Drama & Hentai

This is my first story so no fucking flames

Chapter 1

Intro

"When can we stop for food" a chubby tan wolf whined. "Will you shut the hell up your bitching more then the runt?" Yelled a grey wolf with an x shaped scar across his chest. A rust colored pup whimpered at the comment, while a black wolf/dog with beautiful blue eyes looked on with exestuations. Ahead of the group a white wolf ignored it all his thoughts on finding the flower maiden. Her sent had faded and they had been traveling in a snow storm for three days without food. The group was eventuated. Kiba was in front of the pack, Tsume was a little ways behind him refusing to be out done by the white wolf, several feet behind him Hige continued to follow in hopes of finding food, and pulling up the end of the group Toboe and Blue struggled to keep up not wanting to appear weak to the others. (A week ago Darica had once again managed to steal Cheza, since the Kiba has been pushing everyone to their limits to find her.)

(FLASHBACK)

"Toboe watch out!" Yelled a black she-wolf. Toboe turned around only to see a solder with a gun pointed right at him, not having enough time to move he closed his eyes waiting for the pain of the bullet that would soon end his life, right before it hit he felt something large slam into him before he landed on the ground. Opening shocked eyes he found a large grey mass next to him.

Tsume turned around at the sound of Blues words realizing that none of the others were close enough to help he ran towards the scared pup, knocking him out of the way and getting hit in his right hind leg by the bullet meant for Toboe.

Toboe took a deep breath, and almost chocked from the heavy sent of blood that lingered in the air one sent inpeticurle got his attention, Tsumes blood .Taking another look at the object next to him he realized it was no other then Tsume. (Okay...it's dark and Toboe is in shock which is why he didn't know it was Tsume at first.) Tsume! …it's all my fault you got hit if I would have been paying attention you wouldn't have gotten shot thought Toboe.

"Tsume" Toboe yelled in worry and guilt.

Tsume looked up at the young wolf calling his name, and began to try and get up; loosing his balance he would have fell if it wasn't for Toboe grabbing his arm. Noticing Tsume stumbled Toboe quickly grabbed hold of his right arm to steady him.

"Cheza" yelled Kiba.

Cheza had been grabbed by Darica whale Kiba was looking to make sure Toboe and Tsume were okay.

Running trued Darica his only thoughts on getting to Cheza, Kiba didn't notice the solder to his left with his gun pointed right at his heart. Feeling a sharp pain in his front leg Kiba fell to the ground. "Cheza" he screamed watching from his place on the ground as Darica carried her onto his ship a disappeared.

Blue turned to were Kiba was seeing the gun pointed at him, and that he didn't seem to notice anything other than Cheza.

That idiot he's going to get his self killed just because he can't stop thinking with his pants thought Blue (for those of you who don't know she is talking about his dick…sorry for being so blunt.) as she ran into the solder hoping to put the bullet of curse, knowing that there was no way to stop it. After knocking the solder down she bit into his neck and looked over at Kiba to see if it worked letting out a sigh of relief that the bullet only hit his shoulder.

(END FLASHBACK)

After walking another hour or so they finely found a place to rest in a small cave to stay in (after having to convince Kiba, who wanted to keep looking for Cheza.) Entering the cave they all found a spot to rest Kiba by the cave entrains, Hige in the middle of the cave, Tsume at the far left with Toboe by his side, and Blue curled up by the wall on the right.

End chapter 1

Okay I promise the story gets much better and longer chapters. Oh and I know you read this all the time but please review, because it would be a real waist of time if I keep on writing and not at least one person reads this. So review if you want me to write (I only need one to continue.)

Bye

NEXT TIME

New Pack and Fights


	2. Chapter 2 New Pack and Fights

Mating Season

Summery: Mating season is hard enough on a wolf so what happens when Blue goes into heat and Toboe become curious about sex how will the three males make it better than it sounds promise.

Pairings: Kiba/Blue/Hige & Tsume/Toboe

Rating: M

General: Romance, Drama & Hinata

This is my first story so no fucking flames

Sadly I don't own Wolf's Rain

Chapter 2

New Pack and Fights

"Guys I don't like it here." Toboe whimpered looking around nervously.

Tsume grunted at the pup's behavior. "Relax Toboe were only passing through we won't be here long" Blue said in an attempted to calm Toboes fears.

The pack had followed Chezas sent into a small city, where it had suddenly vanished into thin air, and since they didn't know where Darica's new keep was they had no way of finding her.

"Lets split up we can find clues as to were she is easier that way" Kiba said turning to look at the rest of the pack.

"But…"

"You can go with Tsume Toboe" Kiba interrupted him.

"Okay" Toboe said looking up at Tsume to see if he was upset that he would be going with him.

After agreeing to meet back at the ally, they were in at sunset they separated in search of any sings as to where Darica new keep was to find Cheza.

(With Tsume & Toboe)

Tsume and Toboe had been walking for about half an hour when the sent of wolves coming towards them caught their attention.

"Tsume do you smell that" Toboe whispered

"Yeah there're at least three of them." Tsume said.

Before long three male wolves came around the building into the ally way Tsume and Toboe occupied. The first wolf looked about 25, and had shoulder length black hair pulled into a pony tail at his neck with red bangs framing his face; red eyes wearing a trench coat over a black muscle shirt and black pants. In wolf form he was a large black wolf with a red tent to his fur. The wolf to his right looked to be a few years younger; he had dark brown hair pulled into a high pony tail, with bangs; light brown eyes. He was wearing a white T-shirt with LADIES MAN written in bold black letters, and a pear of baggy blue jeans. His wolf form was smaller than the first ones, and was a plain brown. The last male looked to be about 19 or 20, had short messy blonde hair with silver bangs, and black eyes. He wore a long sleeved black shirt and jeans, and in wolf form he was a pure silver wolf.

The black wolf was the one to talk first, taking a step forward he asked

"Who are you and what are you doing so close to are den?"

Tsume growled protectively when the male took a step towards Toboe causing the pup to back up in fear of the larger wolf.

"I'll repeat myself what are you doing in are territory" growled the black wolf losing his patients with the intruders.

"None of your damn business" Tsume growled back taking a fighting stance. Seeing the gray wolf taking a fighting stance, both the brown and silver wolf took a step forward next to the black wolf.

(With Kiba)

Kiba was walking through a park trying to catch Chezas sent when he was stopped by the presence of another wolf in front of him. Looking up at the other wolf he saw that the male wolf seemed older than himself, maybe 23. He had short messy dark brown hair; green eyes, wearing slightly baggy jeans and a red T-shirt and black jacket. In wolf form he was a large white wolf with brown tipping his paws, ears, and tail.

"What are you doing in this city?" asked the white and brown wolf.

"I'm looking for the flower maiden" replied Kiba.

"What makes you think that you're welcome to be here without asking the alpha of this territory first?" he said as he looked over Kiba.

"We won't be here long…we'll leave as soon as we find out where Cheza is." Said Kiba

"You don't have the alphas permission, so leave" growled out the white and brown wolf while taking a menacing step towards Kiba.

Kiba growled in return taking a defensive stance, refusing to back down to the older wolf.

When Kiba didn't submit the white and brown wolf bared his teeth in warning, but still the white wolf didn't back down, snarling at each other both wolfs jumped forward.

Kiba bit into the other wolfs shoulder at the same time that the white and brown wolf bit into his hip, causing them both to yelp and jump back.

Circling each other they were about to charge again when the sound of to wolfs howling in pain filled the air. Seeming to have forgotten about each other both wolfs took of towards the sounds of pain.

(With Tsume and Toboe)

Tsume had managed to knock the brown wolf out, and was now standing close to Toboe about to charge the remaining two wolfs when he and Toboe heard the same howls recognizing one of the two howls immediately both wolfs visibly tensed.

"Blue" Toboe yelled before he, and Tsume ran of in the direction the howl had come from. They were both surprised when the black wolf went the same way, leaving the silver wolf to look after his injured comrade.

(With Hige)

Hige was walking down a street, eating a hot dog when he heard Blues scream of pain. Dropping his hot dog Hige ran to where the sound had come from.

Hang on Blue I'll be there soon Hige thought as picked up speed praying that Blue was alright.

(With Blue)

Blue was walking through what looked to be an abandoned neighborhood, when she heard the sound of shattering glass. Turning around as fast as she was capable of, Blue was shocked to see a large light brown wolf with a scare under her left eye, in human form the wolf was a woman who looked to be in her thirties, she was taller and heavier than Blue. The woman was pale with dark brown eyes and shoulder length curly light brown hair; she was wearing baggy jeans and a wife betters shirt.

The larger wolf towards Blue demanding that she leave, and when Blue refused the larger wolf wasted no time to attack her.

Blue jumped back in surprise, barley missing the other wolfs fangs that were aimed at her throat.

"You're pretty fast, but that won't be enough to save you pup" growled the brown wolf in an almost laughing tone.

Blue growled at her before charging forward, fangs bared. The other wolf yelped in pain and shook as Blues fangs entered her shoulder, before she returned the favor by burying her own fangs in Blues hind leg, causing Blue to release her shoulder and jump back preparing for the next attack.

They were getting ready to attack again when another wolf entered the ally way, and stepped next to the brown wolf, and growling at Blue. Blue studied the new wolf, he was a large gray wolf with red eyes; in human form he was a average size man with long blonde hair pulled into a pony tail at the nape of his neck, wearing jeans, and a leather jacket over a white shirt.

Blue didn't have much time to look at him though, before the other wolfs ran in to attack her. Blue was able to dodge the female, and nock her into a near by wall, but she didn't have time to doge the male wolfs attack, and howled in pain when his fangs sank into her back leg attempting to brake it.

Blue quickly tuned and bit into his shoulder and yanked. This time it was the males turn to howl in pain. Recovering from the pain quickly he charged again this time going for the bitches neck. Blue however even with her injured leg was still faster and avoided his fangs. Blue was going in for the killing blow on the male, when something large knocked into her from the right, causing her to fall to the ground.

Looking up Blue saw the brown wolf helping the gray wolf up before they both centered in on her again. Jumping to her feet Blue was able to move out of the way of the first attack.

The gray wolf recovered first and attacked her again, tackling Blue to the ground he hovered above her, a paw on either side of her making sure she couldn't move. Leaning forward the male wolf smirked at her.

"It's such a waist having to kill such a beautiful bitch, maybe I should have some fun first" he growled out huskily at Blue completely ignoring the older female.

(With Hige)

Hige was running tarweeds where Blues howl came from when he caught the heavy sent of Blues blood in the air. Picking up more speed then he thought he was capable of he made it to the ally way in a matter of seconds.

Hige growled at the sight that greeted him, of his Blue bleeding under a gray lusting male, Hige ran full force ramming into the male that dared to touch his Blue, successfully knocking him off Blue.

Just as Hige and the gray wolf were about to fight Kiba, Tsume, Toboe, and their appoints came into the ally way. The two packs where preparing to battle when an old red wolf with white eyes came into view, the other pack instantly bowed down, and showing that the red wolf was their alpha.

"What is going on here" asked the red wolf, with a leveled voice.

The white wolf with his ears, tail, and paws tipped brown that attacked Kiba stepped forward.

"These mutts where in are territory" he growled looking back at Kiba.

"Ryuu you know that we are supposed to help are own kind whether they are from here or not" the red wolf calmly replied.

"Yes Chika" said Ryuu bitterly.

"That goes for the rest of you as well" Chika said before tuning to Kiba.

"Am I corrected in assuming you're the alpha of the others here" said Chika.

"Yes"

"Good then, as an apology for my packs behavior I would like to invite you to rest at are den until you leave the city"

"Sorry but we're in a hurry" said Kiba.

"Nonsense, you can't leave yet with your female in that condition, she needs metical help; rest, assuming she is a part of your pack" said Chika, casting a glance tarweeds Blue.

Kiba looked back at Blue, seeing Hige and Toboe checking to see if she was okay, while Tsume stood protectively by. We can't very well leave with Blue injured as bad as she is, if we were to be attacked she would be much too easy prey Kiba thought.

"Very well then we'll stay with you" said Kiba.

"Good pick up your female, and follow me" Chika said as he turned and walked off not waiting for them.

Kiba turned around to see Hige and Toboe trying to get Blue to let them help her.

When Kiba walked over to them Blue was stubbornly trying to stand on her own.

"But Blue you're hurt, you shouldn't be moving you could hurt yourself more" Toboe said from his place beside her.

"Yea Blue the runt's right" Hige said

"I'm fine I don't need…"

"Blue" Kiba said cutting her off, before he walked over to her, picking her up bridal style.

"But" Blue began to protest, but stopped as she looked up at Kiba and saw that he was not going to put her down, sighing in defeat Blue rested her head on Kibas shoulder and let sleep take her over.

Looking down at the sleeping female in his arms Kiba smiled, for a little while forgetting about Cheza, not noticing the dirty look he was getting from Hige, for holding Blue.

End chapter 2

Sorry for taking so long to update. Thanks for the reviews

Bye

NEXT TIME

New Pack Info


	3. Chapter 3 sorry

Hey ya'll I'm so sorry for not updating in such a long time, but my beta reader is not very good, so I need a new one. If any body is interested in being my new beta please send me a message, I would really appetite it, and I'm sure the people whom read my story would to. Another thing is that if you become my beta I need the first two chapters corrected too for obvious reasons. So if you're interested please contact me, because I would really like to put up the new chapters I wrote.

Also I need a beta reader for another story I'm writing called Heat, here is a summery of it so if you are interested send me a message.

Title: Heat

Summery: What do the guys do when Blue goes into heat?' I mean she's technically the only female in the group since Cheza is a plant. So what would they do when they find her in that situation? This story has nothing to do with Mating season!

Pairings: Hige/Blue, Kiba/Blue, Tsume/Blue, and Toboe/Blue

Rating: M

General: Hentia

Okay wheel once again I'm sorry, and please some one be my beta.

THANKS

-evilflynmonkeys


	4. Chapter 4 New Pack Info

Mating Season

Summery: Mating season is hard enough on a wolf so what happens when Blue goes into heat and Toboe become curious about sex how will the three males make it better than it sounds promise.

Pairings: Kiba/Blue/Hige & Tsume/Toboe

Rating: M

General: Romance, Drama & Hentai

This is my first story so no fucking flames

Sadly I don't own Wolf's Rain

Okay so here is information on the new wolf pack,

Wolves that fought Tsume, and Toboe in the alley,

Large black wolf with a red tent to his fur

Name: Katashi

Position in his pack: regular wolf

Random personality: Katashi is a rather rough wolf, but inside he is kind and would do anything for his pack.

Plain brown wolf

Name: Atsuko

Position in his pack: regular wolf

Random personality: Atsuko is a laid back, ladies kind of wolf, but he still knows what the bonders are and tries not to cross them.

Pure silver wolf

Name: Tsukiko

Position in his pack: regular wolf

Random personality: Tsukiko is a quit wolf who keeps to his self most of the time.

The wolf Kiba fought in the park

Large white wolf with brown tipping his paws, ears, and tail

Name: Ryuu

Position in his pack: next up to be alpha

Random personality: He is tough, and inpatient about becoming the packs new alpha.

Wolves Blue fought in the abandoned neighborhood

Large light brown wolf with a scare under her left eye

Name: Yuri

Position in his pack: only female in the new pack

Random personality: Yuri is vicious in every way, she is the only female in the pack but because of her attitude and looks none of the males will mate and pup her.

Large gray wolf with red eyes

Name: Kyo

Position in his pack: regular wolf

Random personality: Kyo is like Atsuko a ladies kind of wolf, but unlike his pack mate he will do just about anything to get a female no matter good or bad.

Other wolves

Old red wolf with white eyes

Name: Chika

Position in his pack: Alpha

Random personality: Chika is smart by his years, level headed, and has all the quality to be a good leader, except strength which he lost with age.

Okay so there is some stuff on the new pack.

Bye


	5. Chapter 5 Healing Blue and Tsume Attacks

Mating Season

Summery: Mating season is hard enough on a wolf so what happens when Blue goes into heat and Toboe become curious about sex how will the three males make it better than it sounds promise.

Pairings: Kiba/Blue/Hige & Tsume/Toboe

Rating: M

General: Romance, Drama & Hentai

This is my first story so no fucking flames

Sadly I don't own Wolf's Rain

Also for those of you who don't already know this story is going to be sintered around Blue. There will be some Toboe and Tsume coupling, but the main character is Blue. Another thing is that I'm going to try and make my story a mix between real wolf behaviors, and anime wolves, so that means I'll be making the wolf pack like a real pack, but still have the anime stuff, enjoy and review.

Chapter 4

Healing Blue and Tsume Attacks

After a few minutes of walking the two packs came upon an abandoned building, walking inside Chika lead Kiba who was still holding a sleeping Blue to a corner lined with blankets.

"You can lay her down here, while I get you some bandages" Chika said

Nodding Kiba gently placed the female of his pack on the blankets laid out for him. Hige, Tsume, and Toboe came up behind him, to see how Blue was doing before Chika came back.

Chika returned seconds later with a rusty looking first aid kit, handing it to Kiba he told him he would leave it to him and his pack to address her wounds, before walking off into another room.

Kiba opened the first aid kit and pulled out some alcohol, and bandages setting them down besides him. He was about to began when for the first time he realized how high up Blues thigh the wounds where, and that Kyo, Atsuko, Yuri, and Ryuu where in the room with them. He also didn't like the fact that Kyo, and Atsuko where searing, and waiting for Kiba to lift Blue's skirt. Yuri looked at Blue with hate for the attention she was getting from the males in the room. Hige, and Tsume seemed to notice the looks Blue was getting, and stepped closer to Kiba successively blocking the Blues form from the other males, with there large bodies.

Kyo growled at the lose of female skin for him to see, while Atsuko simple whimpered before they both turned, and walked to separate sides of the room.

Once the others in the room could no longer see Kiba set to work, lifting Blues skirt, he tried to give the sleeping female as much modesty as possible by only lifting her skirt as high as necessary to address her wounds. After addressing the rest of the packs smaller wounds Kiba, Hige, and Tsume pushed Toboe, and Blue against the wall and circled around them, too protect them from the other pack.

Blue yawned as she woke from her long rest, whimpering slightly from the pain that shot through her leg when she tried to move. Blue tried to sit up only to find out that large warm things held her down, scared at first Blue opened her eyes looking around franticly, then letting out a sigh of relief upon figuring out what held her down.

Toboe was curled to her side with his head nuzzled into her stomach, Tsume had wrapped around Toboe, and herself, Kiba was on her other side head resting on her side, while his body curled around her side, and Hige was in front of her, she had her face nuzzled into him much like Toboe to her. Blue put her face back and was very surprised at what she found. Whenever Tsume made fun of Hige calling him fat, and porky he was dead wrong, what looked like extra weight was in fact pure hard muscle.

_This is nice, being next to the pack like this_ Blue thought as she tried to cuddle even deeper into the mass of fur, and muscles of the other wolves.

Despite the fact that Blue had traveled with them for quite some time now, she still didn't feel like she could ever be a part of any real pack, not just because of the fact that her blood was tainted not really a wolf, and not really a dog, but also because she had betrayed wolfs by helping pops hunting and killing wolves for a crime that they didn't even comet.

_How could they ever really accept me knowing what I am, and what I've done? Oh Might as wheal enjoy being close to them while I can. _Blue thought sadly as she fell asleep once again.

(NEXT DAY)

Kiba, Hige, Tsume, Blue, and Toboe all set around in the park where Kiba had, had his fight the day before, discussing what they where going to do.

"I think we should rest here a while, at least till Blue, and Kiba are healed all the way" Toboe said.

"But we need to find Cheza" said Kiba.

"Yea, but if any of the members in a pack aren't at there strongest then we're at risk to be attacked, especially if the alpha is one of the injured" said Hige.

"Chubby over there is right for once" Tsume added in, earning a snarl from Hige, who was seated in front of him. Tsume growled at him in response, as both wolfs stood up from where they had been seated.

"Do you want to start something chubby" Tsume growled out. Hige launched at him fangs bared ready to attack.

Blue was seated next to Toboe, listening to the males in the pack as they argued on whether or not they should leave soon or stay longer. Then the unexpected happened, Blue watched as the brown and grey wolf snarled and growled at one another, and whined quietly trying to get Hige or even Tsumes attention, and distract them from the fight that was about to happen. Her distraction hadn't worked, she watched as Hige snarled before jumping at Tsume deadly fangs bared.

Blue jumped at Hige hitting him in his side, and successfully knocking the larger wolf off course, and away from Tsume.

"Stay out of this Blue" Hige said as he stood staring at Tsume.

Blue whimpered as she nuzzled, and rubbed up against Hige pleading with him to stop.

While Blue and Hige where not paying attention Toboe got up from his spot on the ground, and walked over to the angry grey wolf, too try and calm him like Blue was doing to Hige.

"Tsume" said Toboe as he took a step tarweeds Tsume.

Tsume still blinded by rage growled a warning to Toboe to stay back. Toboe jumped back when he heard Tsume growl, but then took another step forwarded this time earning a snarl from Tsume. Still ignoring Tsumes warnings Toboe whined and took two steps closer.

Tsume snarled again, but this time he sprang forward pining the startled pup to the ground, and baring his fangs at the pup. Toboe put his ears back while he whimpered and whined showing his submission to Tsume.

None of the wolfs could believe what Tsume was doing, Blue being the first to recover from the shock as her mothering instincts tock over rammed into Tsume, and stood protectively in front of Toboe.

"What the hell is wrong with you Tsume" Blue growled out.

"Move this has nothing to do with you half breed" Tsume growled back taking a step towards her.

By this time Kiba and Hige had snapped out of there surprise, and quickly jumped in between Tsume, and Blue.

"Tsume back off NOW" growled Kiba as he assumed his place as pack alpha.

Tsume was hesitant at first, but soon realized that he had no chance of beating all three of them, and folded his ears back before laying on his back in submission.

Kiba walked over to Tsume standing over him for a short while before licking his muzzle and telling him to stand.

Meanwhile Blue and Hige walked over to where to where Toboe lay, with a look of utter shook on his face.

"Toboe" Blue said as she nudged him with her nose trying to get the pup of the packs attention.

Toboe whimpered, and moved away from her.

"Come on pup Tsume's just in a bad mood tomorrow everything will be the same" said Hige.

Toboe nodded though he didn't really seem to be paying attention to what they where saying.

End chapter 4

I'm so sorry it took me this long to post a new chapter. Also thank you everyone who reviewed to my story. I kind of want to clear up one of the reviews I got.

Okay first off I can not proof read my own stories, because I miss the mistakes I make.

Secondly I'm 17 so I don't think I'm too young to be writing a mature story.

I don't mind getting constructive criticism in reviews, telling me what I can do to improve my story, but flames are just rude it doesn't benefit the flamer or the person who gets flamed in any way so why do it. Instead if you don't like a story just don't read it, or if you like it, but it needs improvement tell the author what they can do to improve it. Sorry to sound bitchy.

The more reviews the sooner I post.

Bye

NEXT TIME

Moving Along


End file.
